criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
No Place Like Home
No Place Like Home is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundredth-one case of the game and the forty-fifth case of Pacific Bay. It is the final case to take place in Rhine Canyon, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy Young honored Chief Marquez's plea to check up on Randolph to ensure that the Krep-9 alien remains unscathed, but upon reaching a theme amusement park in Rhine Canyon, the player found Randolph autopsied to death, his chest cut open as if the killer wanted to dissect and/or examine Randolph for unethical reasons, triggering new alien theories deceiving Pacific Bay to a new low. Chief Marquez had to obtain clearance for both Amy and the player so that the twosome can investigate Area 61 for any clues the player might need to incriminate the killer, much to General Freeman's disapproval. Amy and the player managed to prove Area 61's surgeon Jarvis Donne guilty of manslaughter, which was the first step in averting a war with Planet Krep-9. Jarvis thought that Amy and the player made a false arrest when the twosome approached him with evidence of his guilt, in which Amy assumed that Jarvis autopsied Randolph in a Rhine Canyon Theme Amusement Park, to which Jarvis thought it wasn't up to his professional standards. Amy continued to berate Jarvis, to which he swore that he never harmed Randolph under any circumstances. Jarvis defended himself by telling Amy and the player that Randolph was alive in spite of the alien losing his human disguise due to him dissecting the most harmless person to death. All Jarvis wanted to do is to allow the real Randolph to get out of his human body so that he could return back to Planet Krep-9 as his true self. Jarvis helped Randolph get out of his human body, but due to the player's assumptions of murder, he instructed the alien to hide in the theme amusement park to ensure he sustained no further injuries. Jarvis pleaded with Amy and the player to believe his reason to free the real Randolph from his human shell, but Amy didn't care, so she stepped aside to allow the player to ship the Area 61 surgeon to court. Jarvis told Judge Dante that neither Amy nor the player believed his story in spite of freeing Randolph from his human shell, so that the Krep-9 alien can reunite with his Krep-9 bretheren to return back home. Judge Dante admitted to Jarvis that his alien teacher from Planet Baguetron would not survive an autopsy as opposed to Randolph, but opted to side with Amy and the player as he gave the surgeon 10 years of hard time in spite of the amount of defense Jarvis had to throw to justify such murder. Amy was aggravated by the hearing since Jarvis proved to be a hard man to indict although Judge Dante proved that the law was above everybody. Hours after Jarvis's incarceration, Amy had to do everything to ensure that Randolph was able to return home by simply fixing his spaceship, providing the Krep-9 Aliens with safety lights for a safe landing, and an alternate course to avoid meteor showers en route to Krep-9. General Freeman was fined a second time for obstruction of justice as Amy made it clear that military officials are not the only ones who worked for the law. Chief Marquez was saddened to see Randolph return back to Krep-9 since the alien made her feel like the six-year old girl she used to be before her life was ruined, but was relieved to finally make amends with her past. Randolph was able to return back to Krep-9 as his real self, averting an intergalactic war with a planet. Agent Z congratulated the Pacific Bay Police Department for extracting Randolph to safety and averting an intergalactic war, and outed that the Government Investigation Authority was actually the Galactic Intelligence Agency, an organization that works for peace, justice, and equality in between planets and extraterrestrial life. He also told the team to look into the flash so that they had no memory about the moment they shared with Randolph save the murder investigations that took place in Rhine Canyon. Agent Z said that the team was to go to Innovation Valley in which Chief Marquez made it official. Frank Knight was very upset that he missed out on all the fun Amy and Chief Marquez enjoyed, but orders were orders and Frank had to report to duty in Innovation Valley alongside the rest of the team. Stats Victim *'Randolph' (found autopsied to death) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Jarvis Donne' Suspects C101ASaucer.png|Astrid Saucer C101Freeman.png|General Freeman C101HKamada.png|Haku Kamada C101JDonne.png|Jarvis Donne C101OSchmetterling.png|Otto Schmetterling Killer's Profile *The killer eats candy. *The killer had read'' Truth About Aliens.'' *The killer has allergies. *The killer's blood type is B-. *The killer wears night vision goggles. Crime Scenes C101FairgroundA.png|Fairground C101FairgroundB.png|Fairground Stands C101A61A.png|Army Base C101A61B.png|Barricade C101DesertNightA.png|Radar Field C101DesertNightB.png|Satellite Station Steps Trivia *Jarvis Donne and Haku Kamaka made no previous appearances prior to the events of this case. Moreso, this case and Under the Skin are the only district finale cases in the game in which the killer made no appearances prior to the events of those case. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in this case, as with all other cases of Rhine Canyon. In this case, the chapter is dubbed "Map to the Stars: Part 7". *Some elements of the case are borrowed from movies like Men in Black and ET: The Extra Terrestrial, in this case, Agent Z tells the Pacific Bay Police Department to look at the flash to erase any memory of alien presence in Rhine Canyon not to mention Andrea Marquez having sad feelings of seeing Randolph depart from Earth. *The candy brand, "Pretty Pieces", is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. *Area 61 is an obvious parody of Area 51. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Rhine Canyon